Finding The Sun
by StitchPunk13
Summary: Latvia feels trapped in a hopeless situation. Will he find it in himself to keep faith for a better tomorrow? Warning: Character Death.


I know I have another story to write right now, but inspiration's a little slow at the mo', and this one nagged at me until I finally just sat down and _wrote it! _It's really short, and so sweet you're gunna get a cavity :O

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Latvia clenched his fists to his knees as another rattling sob escape through his pale lips. The stubborn tears washing down his face splashed onto the ground beside him, glistening in the dim light. Staring at the wet marks made on the cold floor beside him, Latvia bit his lip hard to stop the next gasp from reaching air. He dug his fingers into his hair. Never before had he felt so vulnerable. Like a caged animal with a silver collar locked around its boney neck, suffocating.<p>

He'd made a mistake. And now it was too late.

Vaguely, Latvia tried to recall what had gone wrong. He supposed it had all started from the very beginning, when none of them knew how their companionship would plant a deadly seed.

Lithuania and Estonia had been strangers to him when they first came to be ruled under the same malicious hand. Prisoners of war, the only source of comfort amongst them was in each other. Latvia would stifle his tears in his pillow until Lithuania found the small boy one night, gently weeping. He'd wrapped his arms around Latvia and held him tight, and promised him it would all be okay. Still, Latvia could remember how warm Lithuania was. A single blaze in the wintry hell they came to call home. He'd smile at Estonia's sour faces and laugh broadly, saying the latter was too young to be so cynical. Latvia remembered how he hated it when Lithuania would ruffle through his hair, leaving it a great messy bird's nest.

Once, Lithuania had accidentally twined the small sliver ring he'd been wearing into poor Latvia's hair. The two had freaked out when the ring remained stubbornly tangled in the Latvian's blond curls. Lithuania had rushed to the kitchen for peanut butter on the hope of an urban legend. They must've spent a good hour working the gooey stuff into Latvia's hair, trying to grease the ring and slip it off, before Lithuania had finally given up and cut it out. Latvia remembered the bald spot, and how he'd been mad at Lithuania at first. But of course he'd forgotten his anger when Lithuania began dreaming up cooler alibis for Latvia's new haircut. Like maybe his hat was on too tight, or his hair was tired of being long. A giggle escaped him at the memories.

Latvia clamped his palm over his mouth. If he was found now…

"Latvia?"

Eyes wide, Latvia's breath became hitched. His pulse thumped like a rabbit's, pounding loud in his ear. Scrambling to his feet, Latvia backed away from the bathroom door. He heard the doorknob jostle violently from the other side and stopped breathing.

"Latvia, open the door!" The voice called urgently from the other side. "Latvia, please. It's me… Estonia." The voice broke slightly near the end of the sentence.

Latvia tilted his head and gave the door a watery look. He hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and inhaled deeply. Slowly, he unfastened the lock.

And ran into Estonia's arms. Openly sobbing, clinging to him like a lifeline. Latvia relinquished all his dignity like a child. His mind raced, wondering who would save him now, protect him and love him? Lithuania had heard his cries, but because of what he'd done…

"I-it's my f-f-fault. All my fault…a-and now he's g-gone."

"No." Estonia whispered, stroking the younger nation's blonde hair. "There was nothing you could have done."

Latvia shook his head in Estonia's shoulder. "If I hadn't… tried to run away again…" The pain of the thought choked off his words.

Estonia bit his lip. He held Latvia tightly. "You did nothing wrong. Nothing. " For a while he remained quiet as Latvia softly wept.

He let Latvia cry for the both of them in silence.

* * *

><p>When Latvia's shuddering subsided, he murmured in the younger one's ear, "Be strong. For him, please. And for me." Estonia smiled weakly. "Lithuania would hate to see you like this."<p>

Latvia nodded weakly. "Yeah, I know…. I'll try." He lifted his head from Estonia's shoulder and looked the elder in the eye, his gaze suddenly fierce. "Promise me something, Estonia."

Slightly confused, Estonia answered, "Yes?"

"Promise me that before we… die…" The word was soft, but held a powerful vibrato in the air. "…You'll take me to see the sun." Latvia's tone was muted, but sturdy. "I miss it. I want to see it again, for Lithuania. It's been so dark here."

Estonia grinned sardonically. "And cold. You forgot cold."

"I guess I did." Latvia said. He thought about the warm beams of the sun soaking his bare face and arms, and smiled. He could still see the morning light, even if Lithuania couldn't. Estonia was right. To remain brave and determined was the best repentance he could give Lithuania. Latvia stood up. "I'm okay now. Thanks, Estonia."

Estonia rose as well. His face was changed, like a candle had been lit in his body, flickering warmth. "Latvia… it will be difficult. But we can make it. We will make it."

"We'll see the light."

"Yeah."

Latvia nodded. In him renewed was a sense of hope, revitalizing his will. It would be rough. There would be times where he would be alone and afraid without Lithuania. He would feel lost and done, ready to surrender to the shattering past. But he would not. Together with Estonia, he would wash the blood of the innocent from his hands, and purge the darkness from his world.

He would find the sun.

* * *

><p>I wrote this while listening to 'Cry of the Children' on repeat. It's a reeeeeeally sweet, beautiful song that I lurve, and can't help but think of poor Latvia when I hear it :')<p>

Reviews are my fuel! I am contemplating a second chapter, but I'd need feedback for this one first so I know which direction to take ^^

Thank you again!


End file.
